User blog:Wikiman117/Scribblenauts Fanon Adventure Part 17 Ambush at The Grand Canyon
"And that is why our new shipment of medical supplies must reach our outpost hidden at the Grand Canyon in arizona" said the rebel leader "so a rebel that knows the location of a hidden imperial factory containing those cyborgs from the battle of our home city that also destroyed a rebel base in greenland the factory is abandoned and is somewhere hidden in mexico but the soldier that found the factory managed to get himself smuggled back into america but came down with a fever that the medical supplies can cure and a squadron of rebel commandos and me and Jason have to protect due to the empire expanding their reach to destory us which has targeted the grand canyon as apart of the search" said Maxwell "correct the reach has reached the grand canyon if some enemies find the transport they will know something is up since it is not often you see a transport heading down the grand canyon" said the rebel leader "i heard i always wanted to go to the grand canyon" said Jason "ok since anna was planning something for us we might as well let her know where we are going" said Maxwell "i heard most of it i left to tell her she said she has something special for us planned" said Jason "ok lets go" said Maxwell while walking towards the teleporter that teleported maxwell and jason to the transport where eight commandos and commander Jetson were waiting "alright the generals are here now men move out" said commander Jetson the squadron of rebels began to proceed down the grand canyon there were also medical supplies that could help with snake bites incase someone got bitten "whoa stop enemies in the clearing and wait looking that way something is wrong" said Maxwell "fine for me" said Jason while activating his green laser sword and then Jason jumped and cut the arms off of the enemies "odd they had only two men down here something is wrong" said Maxwell "um is that smoke from a fire at the OUTPOST" said commander Jetson when he realised that the outpost was ambushed "come on" said Maxwell when running east to the outpost "general maxwell can you hear me we were ambushed a few merchants were followed by a platoon of enemies and we are under heavy fire we need reinforcements now" said a rebel soldier on the communicator "now think you can hold for a few seconds" said Jason ready to teleport "these are the best commandos in the rebellion we can hold" said commander Jetson "lets go" said Maxwell while teleporting to the rebel outpost "these rebels are dead soldier if you can hear me we are here we are en route to the ill soldier" said Maxwell while running towards inside the outpost "thank god your here only a few rebels left the enemies were prepared to fight off all of us" said a rebel on the communicator "good we are almost there wait" said Maxwell when he saw the ill soldier who was behind the remaining 5 enemies "watch this" said Jason when he turned invisible then the door to the room was opened "odd no one behind it must be a ghost or something" said an enemy before getting killed by Jason along with the other 4 soldiers "here this will cure your illness" said Jason while giving the soldier the medicine "thanks works fast oh the factory here these are the coordinates for the factory it is far far to the south of mexico city" said the rebel soldier "good i will send Green Squadron to bombard the facility but first i want to look at those scematics for the cyborgs i swear i saw a fourth cyborg freakier and stronger then the rest" said the rebel leader "good me and commander Jetson will head to the factory along with the 8 commandos that were with us" said Jason "good but we must evacuate the outpost the enemies got word to the rest of the empire and bombers are heading to the outpost at this moment" said the rebel leader "come on everyone else has already left along with the rebels that protected the transport" said Jason while heading to the teleporter "just in time the bombers have just destroyed the outpost" said commander Jetson "i will head back to the city for now" Maxwell before teleporting back to Loomsburg "alright now to plan our tactics" said Jason ready for a skirmish in the desert. Category:Blog posts